Acoustic guitars presently include a round sound hole located in the sound board at a centered position in the waist and upper bout of the guitar body and underneath the strings of the instrument. It has been determined that this is not the best location for the sound hole in that the instrument is unable to deliver the clean, brilliant sound from the body sound box that is put into it in the form of vibration tones put in action by the bridge.
The input sound to the guitar body sound box can be heard by laying one's ear on the guitar sound board near the bridge. When this is done, one hears the clean, brilliant input sound. However, without one's ear on the guitar sound board, the normally heard output sound of the guitar is heard as a "muddy" sound, when compared to the input sound heard with the ear against the guitar.
It is an object of this invention to provide a guitar of improved design which makes the normally heard output sound produced by the guitar for normal listening conditions more like that which is heard with one's ear against the guitar.